Notes of an Old Man
by 00-lin
Summary: An old man writes his notes on a sheet of paper, describing his so - called "journeys"...


A/N: I did this since I don't have any other ideas...yet.

This is what doing an ending first before going to middle chapters feel like. It's like trying to put the pieces together but doesn't know which one goes to which since almost all puzzle pieces look alike and seems like it.

Yep, I just wanted to finish these stories as soon as possible, but with Fate/Grand Order tearing us a new one in terms of stories, it seems that my stories can't catch up and my ideas remain as ideas until the game executes it and leaves me alone. -.-

I don't know if this will stay as a one - shot, since it only explains some stories, but I might turn it into something more meaningful as soon as I finish with my revisions.

I thank the Lord that I passed my defense, and only revisions remain and I'll join the roster of those who had Masters if the Lord is willing me to be one.

Please enjoy the snippet, and watch out for clues there, this story had lots even though it's short.

* * *

 _Chapter 00: Ramblings of an Old Man_

* * *

 _Like I want to remind myself, but then I keep pushing it, not every story can have a happy ending._

 _I am an example of what you might call "someone who attempts to correct the story to give them all a happy ending but failed to do so"._

 _I really never learned from that day that correcting something may have a direct impact upon the future, and almost always, it is not bright and it is not happy either. I hurt people in the process, and that appalls me to no end. It might not show on my face, but this is still horrifying for me to see it become like so._

 _Even though I have the power to change a rift in history, the fact remains that I still hurt people, and people can and will brand me as a monster if necessary._

 _Not the whole "chase - him - out - of - town" variety though, but still._

 _In an attempt to satisfy my curiosity and have childish hopes for a better ending, I appointed them, indirectly or directly, to serve as the correcting forces to deal with my stories._

 _In the end, however, I made them bear witness to the futility of their actions and humanity's self destructive tendencies, as well as greed, pride, wrath..._

 _Yeah, the whole Seven Deadly Sins as the Church has ferociously warned us of._

 _I made them bear witness to their deaths and they learned that sentimentality has no place in the face of war._

 _They all learned about it in what I can call Heaven's Feel, popular to Magi as the Holy Grail War._

 _It is an ancient ritual that is conducted in the Far East, but you all know about that._

 _What I did not tell you, though, is that this ritual is a knock – off of mine to satisfy the Magi's supposed supremacy to reach the Akashic Records. What they call "Servants" can actually erase a threat of the world._

 _But that's a story for another time._

 _Let me tell you about my one witness first._

 _She is a ghost of a local legend who became famous after they defeated the threat that is ironically one of the supposed priests of the Far East. She had borne witness to how the Magi really are, and that the Magus Killer is the least of her problems._

 _This is at a time where humanity shows off their advancements in terms of progress. While humanity is optimistic about the future technological advancements that they had made, the Founders, or at least **a Founder** , of Heaven's Feel are optimistic that this is the last war that they will wage to reach their so – called Truth._

 _Her Servant's summoning surprised even me, as I am anticipating that it will fail due to the Holy Grail leyline rules. She even turned into someone we supposed is not possible, yet it happened, thanks to her qualifications, container, and even disposition towards that class that is supposed to be gone a long time ago, and can't be retrieved even with the right tools a Magus can have._

 _In the end, they failed to correct it, and I only have myself to blame for what I want to do. But that didn't stop me from finding another._

 _This time, I selected someone who can conduct my masterpiece skillfully. Her last name even suggests that. Even though it is demonic in human opinion, it is nevertheless majestic._

 _I'm still talking about the plan by the way, not her._

 _Her Servant is one that attained her zealotry through her actions, and I think they are a perfect match for each other in terms of combat._

 _Even though they are also made witnesses of the war instead of correcting the threat, the conclusion is successful and satisfying in the least. That doesn't stop those who are left behind to correct the threat in a successful manner though._

 _Never mind the ramblings of an old man. I'm just here writing out my thoughts._

He mused as he left the wooden chair that he is sitting on. The notes of the old man is still in his wooden table, awaiting the old man's hand to write on that crisp paper sheet.

That, and he is still on his phone trying to figure out what happened to his beloved school.

If he still loves it, that is.

* * *

A/N: Yep, this is the end of this chapter. I still don't know if I can write, given that there's a lot to do in my real life now.

But as I kept my promise to release a chapter no matter the circumstances, then yep, I shall release chapters.

You can ignore this one if you wish, to avoid certain spoilers.


End file.
